A Mad Affair
by shoret
Summary: The Potters and the Malfoys get together for a nice afternoon tea. Unfortunately nothing with Draco and Harry is ever nice. HP/GW DM/AG Fourth part of the 'Namesake Series.' Cover art link in profile! Complete!


DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

AMAAMA

A Mad Affair

AMAAMA

Draco Malfoy walked into his study to the sound of his wife's laughter. "All right Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow for tea." There was a break in the conversation so Draco moved up behind his wife, who currently had her head in the fire place. "Oh don't worry I'll make sure Draco's there." Draco raised his eyebrow. Astoria pulled her head out of the fire and brushed herself off. She turned around and ran into Draco.

"Oh hey! I didn't here you come in." She rose up on her tip toes and kissed Draco on his lips. "Did you just get home? What do you want for dinner?" She was halfway to the kitchen when she realized Draco wasn't following her. "Draco?"

He was still standing in the study with his hands on his hips. "What are you planning?"

"Draco what are you talking about?" Astoria laughed to herself. "Really love, you are so paranoid."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I am only paranoid when I have reason to be … and you talking to the weaslette and saying Draco will be there is definitely reason to be paranoid. Now what did you plan?"

"Weaslette? Oh do you mean Ginny? I'm pretty sure she goes by Mrs. Potter now. We wouldn't want you sounding rude when our guests come over tomorrow for tea."

Draco had a look of utmost disgust. "Weasley -"

"Ginny" Astoria corrected.

"- is coming over tomorrow?"

"Yes and so will her son … and Harry" Draco made a choking noise in the back of his throat. "So please be on your best behavior."

"But … why … I don't want them here Ria. Why do they have to come?" He plopped down on the sofa and pouted.

"Don't pout Drake."

"I'm not pouting. Do we have to do this?"

"Yes. Ginny and I are friends and our Scorpius and their son, James, are best friends. Please do this for me. I'll make it up to you." Draco looked up from his pouting and Astoria knew she had him. "I promise." She came to sit down on his lap.

Draco looked at her for a moment. "Fine … but you will have to do a lot of making up."

AMAAMA

Ginny, Harry, and James were walking up the drive to Malfoy Manor for their tea date and Ginny had been lecturing Harry the whole time. "Please behave Harry. I really like Astoria and I hope you and Malfoy can move past your hostility and at least be semi civil. I'm not asking for friendship, but out and out violence will not be tolerated."

"C'mon mum a little violence is just what a tea party needs. Don't listen to her dad you need to stand up for yourself." James was smiling from ear to ear and the prospect of another parent teacher conference scene. At the parent teacher conference Harry and Draco had almost gotten into a wizarding duel in front of a whole class full of people. McGonagall had to give them a stern talking to before they came to their senses and sat back down.

"That is enough out of you mister. Do not taunt or tempt your father today or you will be grounded until you have teenagers of your own." Ginny's nerves were frazzled as she reached the door. "Ok, both of you behave." She knocked on the door.

Astoria answered the door with a huge smile. She didn't have a lot of girlfriends and she was really excited to see Ginny. If she were to tell the truth she also liked to see her unflappable husband get so flustered around Harry: she found it very cute in a slightly warped way. "Hi you guys. Sorry I'm such a mess I was in the kitchen finishing everything up. Please come in." The Potters shuffled into the house and followed Mrs. Malfoy to the living room. "Here we are. Now why don't you guys get comfortable while I get the food together; oh and James would you go get Scorpius. His room is the first to the right at the top of the stairs."

"Sure Mrs. Malfoy," James took off to go get his best friend.

"Do you want help bringing the food in Astoria?" Ginny was already rising before Astoria could even answer. The two women walked off together leaving Draco and Harry very much alone together.

Both of the men noticed at the same time that they were alone together. Neither was happy about it so they did what any other mature adult would do and sulked.

AMAAMA

James found Scor's door and entered without knocking. Once he entered the room he quickly turned around and exited again, but the image of Scor's pale ass was still burned into his brain. James knocked loudly and distinctively on the door three times. Nothing happened. He knocked again and waited. Again nothing happened. Sighing James entered the again to wake up his best friend. Merlin how he hated Scor sometimes. "Scor." Nothing happened. "Scor." James nudged him with his foot. Still Nothing. "SCOR!"

Scorpius woke with a jolt and looked around in confusion until he saw James. He frowned. "What are doing here?"

"Your mom told me to wake you up. By the way you may want to get dressed. I don't much like seeing you naked."

Scor looked down at himself then back at James. "Jealous Potter?"

James laughed, "You wish Malfoy." James was about to add more when they heard a crash from downstairs.

AMAAMA

Harry and Draco sat awkwardly in the living room waiting for someone else to enter the room and save them. Harry was looking around the room when he noticed 'The Secret History of Hogwarts' sitting on Draco's side table right next to the couch. Harry grabbed the book and started to flip through the pages.

Draco watched Harry paw through his book for a little while before he drawled out some snarky remarks. "Do you mind not touching my things Potter? I happen to care a great deal about my property and I don't want your hands all over them."

Harry's eyes narrowed. He was a freakin' hero for Merlin's sake who was Malfoy to complain about him perusing through an interesting book. Harry met Draco's eyes and made a move to put the book back on the table when he suddenly dropped it on the floor. "Oops" Harry said in a voice that clear stated it wasn't an accident.

Draco stood from where he was sitting and walked over to pour himself a drink. Then he walked over to where the book was on the floor and bent to pick it up spilling his single malt whiskey all over Harry's pants. "Oh dear, how clumsy of me." Draco smirked at Harry as he stood.

Harry whipped off his pants and glared at Draco. "That's it Malfoy! You and me right now."

"You want to wrestle around like muggles Potter?"

"You scared?"

Draco lunged at Harry as Harry went to grab Draco. After a few good blows on each side the two of them ended up in a strange tug-a-war headlock thing rolling around on the ground. Unfortunately for them that was the exact moment Astoria and Ginny walked into the room. The two trays that they were carrying hit the floor as both women ran to break the boys apart. James and Scor came down to find their fathers on the floor all rumpled and their mothers tower over the men yelling.

"How could you Draco? These are our guest and-"

"Honestly Harry all I asked was that you didn't fight and here you are.-"

"What happened?" Both women finished at the same time looking expectantly at their husbands. "Well we're waiting."

Harry started talking first. "I was looking at that 'Secrets of Hogwarts' book when Malfoy here snapped and threw alcohol on me-"

"Come now Potter let's tell the truth. You through my wife's book on the ground and I accidentally spilt a little of my drink on you-"

"A little? Does a little do this to a pair of pants?"

"I hardly think its fair to blame me for the poor quality of your pants."

Astoria and Ginny shared pained looks as their husbands diverged into a yea huh/nuh uh argument. Astoria looked over at Ginny and the two boys then back at the arguing men. She leaned over to Ginny as said, "Want to go in the kitchen? I still have the cake in there that we can eat." At Ginny's nod they left Draco and Harry to argue as they followed their racing sons towards the kitchen.

AMAAMA

A/N: Here is a short oneshot I did this week while I was sick. I hope you like it. This is the fourth installment in the Namesake Series. Please read and review. I really appreciate to here from you.


End file.
